


meet my soul

by susssan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susssan/pseuds/susssan
Summary: 补档





	meet my soul

标题出自一首歌《finally》很好听，强烈推荐。  
原句是And finally my mate meet my soul.  
维勇only  
先沙发再浴室play  
关键词：*初次 *浴室 *捆绑  
走心走肾的一篇emmmm  
以下正文  
-  
对于勇利突然提出要做爱的事情维克托惊喜又意外——他知道自己的恋人是怎样一个害羞的孩子，平时的拥抱都会令他脸红呢。  
但是既然都被提出来了，他没理由不答应不是吗？  
-  
维克托用手一遍遍抚摸过勇利脸上细腻白皙的肌肤，可爱的鼻子，漂亮的睫毛，最后停在勇利的唇瓣上。他将自己的嘴凑过去虔诚的亲吻像是在膜拜，双眼始终没离开过闪着细碎光芒的红棕色眼眸。  
试探着用舌扫过勇利的牙关，维克托感受到了身下这个可爱稚嫩的恋人微微战栗了肩膀，在他的怀里瑟缩着伸出双手环住他的脖子，张开嘴任由对方进入私密的领地攻城略地。  
维克托尽可能温柔的进行这个吻，但勇利实在太诱人了，维克托觉得他闻起来那么美好，有时候像是草莓的味道，有时候又是充满希望的气息，而现在维克托亲吻着他，由简单的舔舐到深入的侵犯，维克托觉得他好像陷入了美梦，梦中的恋人酸酸甜甜，把他的心都包了进去，维克托几乎掉下眼泪来因为勇利浑身散发着爱意。  
“你确定吗，亲爱的？”  
他终于松开勇利，再一次低下头询问恋人的答案——和一个男性做爱，并且还是下方，这并不是哪个人都能接受的。  
“我爱你。”  
对于维克托的疑问，勇利微笑着回答，尽管下一秒这个笑容就因为胸前濡湿的触感而转化为了似愉悦又似痛苦的表情。  
舌尖在看似瘦小其实肌肉纹理清晰帅气的胸膛上移动着，维克托故意在照顾勇利的乳头时发出很大的啧啧水声，直到那两点充血肿胀。  
“啊…哈啊……维克，维克托…别再玩了……”  
处男的毫无经验外加格外敏感的身体让勇利被快感冲击的不堪重负，下身性器挺立起来，顶端渗出点点透明色的液体。  
维克托不自觉的舔了舔唇角，眯起眼欣赏眼前的美景，褪掉家居裤任由胯下的巨物大喇喇的举着和勇利的那根凑在一起缓慢摩擦。  
“唔啊！别……”  
轻笑着没理会勇利的口是心非的拒绝，自顾自弯下腰半跪在勇利面前用手套弄了两下对方干净漂亮的性器，在勇利有机会推开他之前低头含住了那里。  
“维克托！你在……噫！”  
潮水般从下身袭来的快感击溃了勇利，他可以看到维克托漂亮的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着自己，而嘴中正卖力吞吐着自己阴茎，维克托在和勇利对视后双眼狡黠的露出几分笑意，猛然做了个深喉，狠狠收缩了口腔和喉咙。  
在勇利被对方突然的袭击而击溃，乳白色粘稠的液体胡乱射在维克托脸上身上时，坏心眼的俄罗斯人还细细碎碎的在勇利半软敏感的茎体上落下亲吻，毫不在意男人精液的腥膻味道。  
“勇利好甜，喜欢……”  
口齿不清的，维克托抬头把勇利的头拉下来同他接吻，刚刚含过性器的双唇此刻吸吮着爱人的唇瓣，感受勇利因为深陷情欲而升高的体温。  
“舒服吗？”  
勇利因为刚刚的释放而浑身无力，只能选择瘫软在维克托的拥抱里微微喘息，平时的好体力和身体素质都在此刻抛弃了他，让他对明天早上还能不能训练犯起嘀咕来。  
“还有更舒服的哦～”  
维克托忽然一把将他抱起来一步步走向浴室，每走一步勇利刚射过的阴茎便会在维克托的小腹上蹭过，麻痒的感觉让茎体又重新勃了起来，待到他们终于到达浴室的时候勇利几乎已经感觉要再次射出来，液体也蹭了维克托满腹。  
“wow，真是迫不及待的孩子呢！”  
维克托状似惊讶的摸了把勇利的性器，笑眯眯的从柜子中摸出一瓶身体乳。  
“哈……别，唔…别摸……呜啊！好凉！”  
勇利惊恐的发现自己被放在了洗手台上，双腿打开露出私密的部位，下身的穴口处有一根手指带着身体乳缓慢揉搓。维克托的手法下流又强势，等到勇利的小穴准备的差不多时就将本来停留在外的手指插了进去，肆意搅动。  
眼前的男人的童颜让他看起来还像个孩子，漂亮的眼睛中蓄满泪水，将掉未掉的挂在眼角里。维克托能听见勇利轻微抽泣，双唇为了忍住呻吟而委屈的抿着。  
更令他血脉喷张的是此刻自己的手指正在勇利的穴内抽插翻搅，粉嫩的穴口紧紧含着指节，形状好看的性器和圆圆的囊袋因为自己的动作而颤抖，滴下的液体顺柱体滑下直到滴落在维克托手上。  
“呜……难受……”  
勇利的声音突然响起，维克托才发现他的宝贝此刻正像是在使劲忍耐什么一样双眼迷离满头是汗的看着自己，一副难耐又不知道哪里出了问题的表情。  
“勇利不要急…”  
安抚的冲勇利笑笑，维克托从另外一个抽屉里拿出一条领带把对方的双手捆在背后，才又沾取一些身体乳，插进第二根手指。  
首先是胡乱的戳刺，但在触及到一点时勇利的腰狠狠弹起，前端没有被安抚但却愣是射出一小股白色精液。维克托了然的微笑，手指开始对着敏感点不停攻击，时而指腹贴在粘膜上狠狠碾过，时而轻擦几下却不给勇利一个痛快。  
“哈啊啊…维克托…不行的……那里……嗯啊……”  
勇利的双手被绑住，因为害怕掉下洗手台只能向后仰，但这个动作让他的胯部微微抬起更加凑近了维克托。  
手指的数量逐渐增加，在四根手指可以自由出入时，维克托抽出手转而扶着自己的性器，缓缓顶入小穴。  
因为扩张很充分，所以勇利并没有感受到过多疼痛，反而是被充满的饱涨让他有些受不了哼哼起来。本以为因为维克托已经全部进去的勇利张开双眼瞄向交合处的淫靡但却惊恐的发现还有三分之一露在外面的部分。  
“不能…不可能的……呜呜…”  
忍不住啜泣，勇利实在是被吓到了，只能向前把维克托把头埋在对方脖颈处以遮挡视线。  
“你可以的，嘘，别怕……”  
在最后一个下降的音节结束之后，维克托狠狠将全部茎身挺入，一边在勇利耳边安慰，一边快速而毫不留情的抽插起来。  
穴道温暖湿润，因为勇利的哭泣而时不时收缩，刺激的维克托忍不住用俄语爆了句粗口，揽住勇利的腰狠狠顶入再抽出，体液从交合处飞溅出来，维克托几乎控制不住自己发疯的欲望，深爱的恋人正接纳着他，因为他的疼爱而浑身颤抖发红，胸口和小腹遍布自己留下的青紫色吻痕散发出纯情又色气的气息。  
“啊啊啊……慢，慢点…我快要……唔！”  
终于忍不住被插射了出来，勇利的铃口处流出的浊白粘在小腹处，可怜兮兮的抖着。  
“勇利不等我吗，嗯？”  
穴内的疯狂动作没有停下，反而愈演愈烈，甚至勇利已经快要感觉不到连绵快感，只能闭着双眼，嘴中哼着漏出细软的呻吟。  
“浴缸的水已经接满了呢～”  
突然保持着插入的姿势，维克托兜住勇利双腿，和他一起跨入了浴缸温暖的水中，微烫的水温激的勇利哆嗦了一下。  
维克托解开束缚，让对方的环住自己的脖子，一只手一下下安抚似的滑着勇利的脊背，随后又开始了动作，水因为激烈的顶弄而溅出，雾气弥漫更给两人交叠的身躯上增添了一些朦胧。  
“不行了……维…啊…维克托，呜呜…不要了……”  
俄罗斯男人毫不客气的品尝着眼前的美食，不知疲惫的顶入，抽出，顶入，抽出。两个人又吻到了一起，舌互相追逐缠绕，舔过牙床和上颚，宣誓着占有和爱。  
勇利觉得眼前模糊起来，这是哪里？现在几点了？他都不知道，他只知道现在狠狠操他的维克托正用温柔的不可思议却又灼热无比的目光看着他，手指触碰着他的皮肤留下红痕，性器正插在他体内带给他酥麻和燥热。  
“我爱你，亲爱的……哈……勇利…勇利……”  
维克托在他耳边喃喃诉说着爱语，性感的喘息声回想在他的耳边熏得他晕晕乎乎。维克托汗湿的刘海被搅上头顶露出前额，眼神因为欲望而显得深邃危险，有力的双臂环住勇利，带着他在欲望的海洋中沉沦。  
“我也……呼…我也爱维恰……啊啊啊啊！”  
终于维克托一个深顶，将所有东西射在了勇利深处，而勇利的前端也可怜巴巴的吐出一些白浊，体液混合着落在水中而两人瘫倒在浴缸里气喘吁吁的抱在一起。  
“怎么样，还满意吗？”维克托意有所指的用还留在勇利体内的疲软的性器顶弄了几下，但过了一会也没得到对方的回答，正在维克托疑惑时却发现勇利已经睡着了，安静的趴在维克托身上微张唇瓣，呼吸一下下好像打在他心里。  
“果然是小猪～吃完了就睡，我可还没饱呢……”  
无奈从勇利身体里抽出不知道什么时候又勃起的茎体，维克托看着从小穴里流出的白浊呼吸一窒，苦笑着抱起他的睡美人清洗干净后放到了卧室的床上。  
“下次就不放过你了。”维克托吧唧在微微张开的小嘴上亲了一口，看着刚经历过初次的恋人，也钻进被子搂住对方的腰慢慢睡去。  
“我爱你♡。”


End file.
